


Special

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Animal Traits, Athene Noctua Verse, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Cute Kids, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Family Secrets, Gen, Jealousy, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann hates his wings; Bastien covets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274236) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum). 



> 16 August 1999  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- Mari & Snugglebun (27/12/23, Koffiefontein) -

Bastien and Manny sit on Manny's bed; Manny with a workbook and pencil, Bastien with a colouring book and crayons.

Manny's wings wave slowly in the breeze from the open window, sparkling copper and gold.

Bastien sighs loudly.

Manny looks over.

Bastien ignores him, drags a crayon along the outline of a fat pony.

Manny shrugs, feathers _shush_ ing.

Bastien colours.

Manny scratches away.

„Why do you have wings and I don't?“ mumbles Bastien, colouring harder.

Manny's pencil stops scritching.

„You don't want wings. They're not worth it,“ he says quietly.

„They make you **special**!“ Tosses down his crayon, grumbles, „I'm just a boring, normal kid.“

Manny sighs. „Be happy you're normal. You can have friends and play outside and go to school with other kids. I can't do any of that.“

„But—“

„Oma can't hug me, Bunny.“

„Even though you're so soft?“ Bastien reaches out and strokes Manny's feathers.

Manny shakes his head.

„I still want wings so I'd be special, too.“

„You don't want to be this kind of special.“

„But ....“ Bastien makes a frustrated sound.

Manny doodles on the edge of his notebook page, chewing his lip. „Bunny, you're—you really are special.“

„How am I special?“

„Y-you just are.“

Bastien gives him a dubious look.

„You really are,“ Manny insists.

„If you say so ....“

„I know so.“

Bastien grabs another crayon, blues the barn in the background of his picture.

Manny returns to his homeworking.

Bastien finishes his barn, then the tree, then he stops, takes a deep breath, and says, „How do you know?“

„Know what?“

„Maaaaannyyyy ....“

Manny smiles. „Isn't it obvious?“

„ **No.** “

„You're part bunny—“ Pokes Bastien's nose. „—Bunny.“

Bastien scowls. „Am **n** —“ Blinks rapidly. „Am I?“

Manny shrugs, feathers _shoof_ ing. „Why not?“

„Father's never said I'm part bunny.“

„He's never said you're **not** , either.“

Bastien scratches his head.

Manny waits, smiling.

Bastien grins, squeals, „Maybe I'll grow a tail! Or ears! Big, **soft** ears!“

„Maybe,“ agrees Manny. „Though ... I wonder if getting us some carrots for a snack will help them grow.“

Bastien shoots off for the kitchen.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann wishes for a brother with more in common with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 August 1999  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- I'd want a refund for that haircut (15/08/20, LA) -

„Dietrich?“ calls Hermann.

„Hey, Manny. What's up?“

„May I speak with you a moment?“

„Of course.“ Dietrich pats the mattress, tucks his feet closer to his body.

Hermann closes the door, limps over, perches.

Dietrich sets his book aside. „What's happening?“

„Bastien was talking about how he wants wings again.“

„Ah.“

Hermann shuffles his wings under his binder and shirt, takes a deep breath. „I want to tell him the truth“

„The truth about what?“

„The truth about where he came from and about how Mother might've—“ Swallows. „—done something to him, too.“

Dietrich runs his fingers through his hair. „I know it's hard, but we've agreed not to worry him with something which might not be true.“

„It'll be better for him if he thinks he's completely normal, even if he's not,“ recites Hermann.

„I'm so sorry, Manny.“

Hermann shrugs.

„It's not fair and I'm sorry.“ Dietrich rest his hand on the back of his neck and bows his head. „I'm sorry he can pass as normal and you can't.“

Hermann shrugs again—winces as the binder plucks a scapular and tugs several more against the grain.

„I wish ....“

„I wish I could tell him so we could be not-normal together.“ Hermann forces himself to meet Dietrich's eyes. „I'm tired of being alone.“

„You're not alone. You have all of us.“

„You know what I mean.“ Hermann lets out a flash of anger. „We know Mother brought him home from her work! We know Father was just as angry when he came home as he was with me! And-and he looks just like me except the wings!“

„I know.“ He sighs. „But his bones are solid, his vision is like mine, and if he takes off his shirt the neighbours won't think anything's odd about him.“

„But he's **different**! He **has** to be or Father wouldn't hate him so!“

„I—“ Dietrich shakes his head, miserable. „—I don't know what to say.“

Hermann droops.

„I'm so sorry.“

„I'm tired of being alone,“ murmurs Hermann.

„We're family, Manny. We love each other.“

„It's not the same.“

„I'm sorry.“

Hermann scoffs, shoves to his feet, and stomps—steps uneven and a little wobbly—across the room, slamming open the door as he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo by [Jonathan Reyes](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jpaxonreyes/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jpaxonreyes/6523036517/).
> 
> MoiraColleen's comments on the previous (previously only) chapter made me realize it wasn't clear how much each Gottlieb sibling knew about Hermann and Bastien's origins. Thankfully, these words appeared over my lunch break to make things explicit!
> 
> So, the TL;DR: The three oldest Gottlieblings know Bastien is a product of Birgit's lab, but Bastien is being kept in the dark about the fact. None of the kids know about the cloning.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [eagle102.net](https://www.flickr.com/photos/eagle102/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/eagle102/2697884262/).
> 
> Moving the date of this one back a little bit forced a handful of changes, mostly to the way Bastien talks. He sounds more like an adult, less like a kid. And I took the opportunity to add some fluffy brotherly teasing to the feels-heavy original. I hope the tweaks are to your liking!


End file.
